


asking for it

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2011-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh wore tight jeans and left before dan woke up. alternately, josh gets spanked and fingered and is forced to cum in his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	asking for it

Josh is wearing his very tight black skinny jeans today. Dan is sat in front of the telly watching football and eating a bowl of cereal when he notices this. He isn't sure how he feels about it.

See, those jeans are tight. Very tight. And it's times like these when Dan is stuck with a mouthful of Captain Crunch and his eyes on Josh's bum when Dan thinks Josh wears those jeans just because he wants a spanking.

Josh has a very spankable bottom.

Dan finishes his cereal before turning off the telly and goes to the kitchen where Josh is. Josh puts the last of the groceries he'd just got home with away and Dan is watching him a little. Josh smiles and kisses him softly.

“Morning babe,” Josh says. “Sorry I left before you woke up but I wanted to go to the store early.”

Dan shrugs. He'd say it's okay but if he does he won't have an excuse later. Josh runs his hand through Dan's hair.

“Is the game on?” Josh asks, wrapping his arms around him.

“It just finished,” Dan says. “Arsenal won.” Josh smiles and kisses Dan again.

“I'm gonna put my jacket away,” he says. Josh pulls away and goes back to their bedroom and Dan sits back down on the couch, nudging the table away a bit because he knows Josh will squirm. When Josh comes back in his t-shirt he goes to sit down next to Dan but Dan grabs him instead, pulling him over by his hips and he quickly undoes his belt and tries to pull him down.

“Oh,” Josh says. He goes to straddle Dan but Dan doesn't let him; he holds Josh's legs together and pulls him down across his lap and Josh gasps, trying to wriggle out of Dan's grip. But Dan holds tight. He pulls Josh's jeans down under his bum, leaving his boxer-briefs up, and giving him a sharp smack on the ass. Josh winces. “Dannn,” he whines.

“You wore those jeans and left before I woke up,” Dan says, slapping the other cheek. “As far as I'm concerned you were asking for a spanking.” He smiles a little when Josh tries to pull away, one of his legs slipping out of Dan's lap and Dan hitches Josh back up by the inside of his thigh.

“Stop,” Josh whimpers. Dan just spanks him hard again.

“Shh,” he says. He starts up his usual steady pace, spanking one cheek for a few seconds before switching to the other. Josh keeps whining, trying to reach back to cover his bum with his hand to get Dan to slow down but Dan just grabs his arms and folds them behind his back, pinning him down in his lap.

“Dan, please,” Josh mumbles, struggling under Dan's strength a bit, but Dan doesn't stop. In fact, when he says that, Dan grabs the waistband of Josh's boxer-briefs and pulls them down too, right under the round of his ass, giving him a loud smack. “Dan!” Josh yelps, his arms pulling at Dan's grip.

“Shh,” Dan says, more firmly this time. He goes back to spanking one of Josh's cheeks when one of his hands breaks free and he covers his arse with it, palm up, as to protect himself. Dan dodges it and smacks the other cheek and Josh reaches to cover that one, then back and forth as Josh makes these little pained noises, the pink skin on his bum starting to turn red and hot. Dan smiles. He's done good work so far. He runs his finger along the crack of Josh's ass just because and Josh presses back at it so he gets a spank for that. Josh whimpers and clenches his fists.

Dan spanks Josh for awhile. Until Josh's arse is a very hot and angry red.

When Dan finally lets go of Josh and lets him sit up in his lap a little, Josh whines.

“It hurts,” he murmurs.

“If it hurts so bad then why are you so hard?” Dan asks, and Josh bites his lip, blushing a little.

“'Cause,” Josh says. Dan smirks and pulls Josh back over his lap, pushing a finger right into his ass. “Fuck,” Josh breathes. Dan works him open for a second – Josh doesn't bottom very often – before adding another finger, feeling right for his spot. Josh moans, grabbing onto Dan's leg. Dan just fingers him hard, just the palm of his hand hitting Josh's red-smacked bottom and his fingertips pinned against his spot, and Josh ruts against Dan's leg. “Dan,” he pants. Dan doesn't change his rhythm; he curls his fingers a bit and drags them across his spot and Josh's back arches a little and he comes in his boxer-briefs, moaning against the couch. Dan purrs. Good. He pulls his jeans back up over his bum and pats him.

“You took that spanking well,” Dan says. He pulls Josh up and kisses him softly. Josh is still panting against Dan's lips.

“I know,” Josh remarks, smirking. Dan gives him a hard spank through his jeans and Josh makes a tiny pained noise.

“Watch it,” Dan warns. “Don't be a smart ass or you'll get another spanking.” Josh just nods obediently. Dan knows he'll misbehave anyway. Josh loves having a hot, freshly-spanked red bottom far too much to behave.


End file.
